kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Karina
Karina is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Karina comes from a small town called Black Creek. This town is very traditional in that the people believe things should be done a certain way and should not change. One of the traditions or ideals that this town has is that girls should be educated but they should stay at home to cook and clean. They do not work and they definitely do not fight. Karina discovered at age 10 that she had the ability to wield a keyblade but hid it from her family; they would never allow her to train or fight and would attempt to take it away. For years she would train in secret to perfect her skills. She would go straight from school to an area in the woods that she liked to train in. When the letter came requesting help from a keyblade wielder she wanted to go, put her skills to use. After a week of arguing and pleading she finally decided to just run away, go help on her own. She knew that by doing this she may never be accepted back home again. But at this point Karina no longer cared, her attitude toward the traditions of the town made her an outcast in her village. She didn't approve of the traditions nor did she want any part of them, but she wasn't given much of a choice. When her parents weren't around her older brother was charged with keeping a close eye on her. He knew what she was doing after school but with some bagging and some bribing she got him to keep it a secret even though he still didn't approve. Day after day she would go into the woods and train, but never got much better. During that time her brother would go off to practice his music or something that he wasn't suppose to do in the house because it was too noisy. They got away with this for a good couple years before her parents discovered what they were doing. Her older brother lied about his role and claimed she made him go along with it. And because in her society the males had a far greater rank then the girl he was believed over Karina's story. Enraged Karinas father beat her then locked her in her room, forbidding her from returning to school. She knew that with her father knowing all this she would not be able to have a life outside of her house. She would never be permitted to marry, not like she wanted to anyways since all marrages where arraged. And she wouldn't be able to train anymore. She was destined to spend her life living with her parents at home, cooking and cleaning for them like some sort of slave. Time and time again she would mess up on a task she was doing and her father would beat her. By the time the letter arrive she was covered in scars and desperate to get out. But leaving meant that if she came back she would only be beaten more or worse. Story Personality She is quiet. She keeps to herself. She tends to be very detremined and will not leave a task half done, she has to finish it. This makes her stubborn. She will only take orders from people in power, if a teammate tried to tell her what to do she wouldn't listen or would fight back. In this sense she has a bit of an attitude on her. When it comes down to it though, she really cares for her friends and wants to do everything in her power to protect them. Her friend ship is not easily earned and she is very untrusting of new people. Appearance Abilities *Blend (Equipped) *High Jump (Equipped) *Cheer *Combo (Equipped) *Dodge Roll *Guard (Equipped) *Item Boost *EXP Writer I (Equipped) *BattleCry (Equipped) *Magical Lock-On *Aerial Sweep *Air Combo Plus (Equipped) *Combo Plus (Equipped) Skills Physical *Aerial Slam (Equipped) *Poison Edge (Equipped) *Ars Arcanum (Equipped) Magical *Fire *Gravity (Equipped) *Blizzard *Cure (Equipped) *Summon: 7 Dwarfs *Summon: Marahute *Summon: 3 Caballeros *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Mushu Other *Reluctancy Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Treasure Trove *Divewing *Unbound *Frolic Flame (Equipped) *Hidden Dragon *Wayward Wind Accessories *White Fang (Equipped) Items *Potion *Ether *Balloon Letter Trivia *List of people she hates **Luna **Steel **Glen **Yana **Kross **Vanitas **Etrius *Indifferent **Cat **Krowley **Beuce (but wait till they actually meet eachother) **Flora (really unsure about) **Kel **Raisor **Ananta **Base **Eon *People she likes **....... her brother who isn't actually a playable character Category:Characters